


lengua

by neun_geschichten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Face-Sitting, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: по мотивам арта Sir_Scandaloushttps://twitter.com/Sir_Scandalous/status/861541209927409666





	lengua

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

— Квизнак, Широ! Мы не успеем...  
  
Они даже не дошли до кровати. Лэнс откинулся на пол, глухо ударившись шлемом. Он представить не мог, что что-то может ощущаться одновременно так странно и так восхитительно. Все тело словно горело, закованное в доспехи, и только задницу, зависшую где-то над головой и мокрую от слюны, немного холодило от дыхания. А потом ее снова касался гибкий, теплый язык, и Лэнс принимался елозить по полу, как угорь на сковороде. Это было просто офигенно, но так стыдно и так неловко, что хотелось немедленно сбежать.  
  
— Широ! Нет, не туда! Боже, слишком глубоко, подожди!   
  
Лэнс попробовал приподняться хотя бы на локтях, но Широ задрал ему ногу и обнял поперек корпуса, прижимая к себе и не давая толком двигаться. Посмотреть тоже не получалось: его практически сложило пополам. Плюс драный шлем! Еще не успевшие высохнуть после душа волосы липли ко лбу мокрыми сосульками и лезли в глаза. Лэнс хватался за бедра Широ, пыхтел так, что запотел экран, и в зоне видимости осталась только белоснежная макушка, маячащая прямо у него между ног.  
  
Широ зарылся лицом между его ягодиц и делал эти невыносимо откровенные вещи, от которых можно сгореть на месте, даже если просто произнести их вслух. Он порвал ему костюм, касался его яиц носом, лизал их, всасывал в рот и прищипывал нежную кожу губами. А потом снова спускался ниже и засовывал язык ему в задницу, квизнак! С ума сойти можно!  
  
Лэнс пытался сжиматься, жмурился и кусал губы, бормотал всякую чушь, до ужаса смущаясь такой близости, но Широ напрягал язык и медленно проникал все глубже и глубже, низко постанывая, когда Лэнс не выдерживал и расслаблялся, впуская его. Ему так хотелось потрогать себя. Член, зажатый в штанине плотной тканью костюма, изнывал без внимания и был готов взорваться даже от малейшего движения.  
  
Металлические пальцы до боли впились ему в бедро, и Широ укусил его за ягодицу. От неожиданности Лэнс вскрикнул, за что получил в награду мягкое, дразнящее скольжение языка по чувствительным, раскрытым краям ануса. Широ поощрял, словно ему нравилось, когда Лэнс был громким, когда давал услышать, что ему приятно.   
  
Мокро и широко лизнув влажное и чуть раскрытое отверстие, Широ взглянул на него и сказал:   
  
— Так, подожди... Лэнс, слышишь?  
  
Лэнс услышал чужой голос словно из-под воды. Он поднял осоловелый взгляд и изо всех сил постарался сосредоточиться, хотя получалось у него откровенно хреново.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сел мне на лицо.  
  
— Э-э-э-э... чего? — промямлил он, не веря ушам.  
  
— Сядь мне на лицо, Лэнс.  
  
Широ отодвинулся, опустив его ноги. Холодный пол под поясницей неприятно обжег кожу. Наверно покраснеть еще сильнее было физически невозможно, но в тот момент Лэнсу показалось, что он побил этот рекорд.  
  
— Слушай, я... ну...  
  
— Давай, — Широ обхватил его сжатую в кулак руку, увлекая за собой. — Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
  
Он лег на спину и мягко улыбнулся, хотя взмокший лоб и заливший все лицо румянец говорили, что нервишки шалят у них обоих. Ох, квизнак, ну еще бы ему не понравилось! Просто это было так бесстыдно... Кто-то бы даже сказал es malo y prohibido...   
  
Судорожно вздохнув, Лэнс встал на колени и подполз к лежащему Широ. Переступив через него, чтобы его голова снова оказалась у Лэнса между ног, он снова замялся и нерешительно потер бедро. Член под тканью костюма заметно выделялся и, мягко говоря, доставлял дискомфорт. В следующую секунду Широ нетерпеливо фыркнул, съехал ему под задницу и дернул на себя за бедра. Лэнс почувствовал, как горячий язык без труда воткнулся внутрь, и сдавленно вскрикнул. Рука сама дернулась к члену, и он уже не думал о том, чтобы слезть, уйти, закрыться в уборной и потом всякий раз краснеть при виде рта Широ... Это было слишком хорошо.  
  
— О, квиз... черт, черт, черт...  
  
Язык извивался внутри, давил на стенки, выскальзывал и толкался снова, заставляя вилять бедрами, насаживаться и сжиматься внутри, чтобы сильнее почувствовать эту упругую, горячую плоть. Широ низко постанывал и дышал, словно пробежал марафон. Лэнс боялся смотреть на него, но, когда все-таки решился, то не выдержал и схватил его за волосы, притягивая еще ближе. Широ закрыл глаза и сосредоточенно сдвинул брови, его живая рука работала где-то позади в такт толчкам языка. Обернувшись, Лэнс понял, что Широ дрочит себе, расстегнув ширинку и засунув руку в штаны. Собственный член тут же дернулся от этого зрелища, и Лэнс вжался задницей в раскрытый рот Широ. Язык снова напрягся и вошел глубже.  
  
— Широ... Широ, я уже сейчас... я...  
  
Лэнс грубо сжал член под костюмом и несколько раз провел пальцами по стволу. Вспышка шипящего, как содовая, удовольствия наполнила его до самой макушки и заставила вздрогнуть несколько раз. Он устало ссутулился, упираясь ладонью в пол перед собой и пережидая накатывающие волнами спазмы. Горячая, липкая сперма потекла по штанине. Металлические пальцы до сих пор держали его за бедро. Обмякнув, Лэнс съехал Широ на грудь и наконец-то снял шлем. Широ блаженно улыбался и смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Увидев его мокрый и яркий от слюны рот, Лэнс немедленно отвел взгляд: зрелище было слишком возбуждающим, а у них больше не осталось времени. Максимум десять минут, чтобы переодеться, или их начнут искать.  
  
— Madre mía...   
  
— Да уж, — довольно выдохнул Широ, стирая пот с лица. — Как по-испански будет “найти общий язык”?


End file.
